An Enduring Friendship
by SpecialParanoia
Summary: Proof inspired drabble. Perhaps Reid's anger isn't entirely what it seems.


**A/N:** Here I am, jumping on the bandwagon. While I _was_ slightly displeased with how some situations were handled in the episode 'Proof', I have to say I am not nearly as angry as many of you out there seem to be. I'm not going to get into it here- though I do understand exactly where the writers were coming from and why it had to be as concise and vague as it was. My biggest qualm is actually a line from the episode that was blatantly overlooked by the others, and I feel it could very easily have been utilized in one short scene later on to tie some things together. So, without further ado...

Takes place the night they return home from the case.

**Disclaimer:** Much as I would love to take credit for everyone being back in their rightful place, I am nothing more than a humble baker with an overactive imagination.

* * *

><p>She knew she was risking crossing a line, coming to his apartment like this, but enough was enough. The two needed to talk, even if it meant giving him something else to be angry about, so she kept the spare key he'd trusted her with clenched firmly in hand and strode purposely down the hall to his door.<p>

With hand raised to knock, JJ took a moment to steel herself for the coming conversation, the words "You need to go to Rossi's, tomorrow night" sitting right on the tip of her tongue when she heard something crash followed by a loud _thump_ and a muffled sob. She didn't so much as hesitate to fit the key in the lock, free hand automatically going to where her weapon would be had she not left it in the gun safe at home, then threw open the door. She stopped short barely over the threshold once she registered the scene before her.

"Spence…" she whispered, shocked. "What happened?"

Reid sat slumped against the living room wall, one leg sprawled awkwardly to the side and the other drawn to his chest, silent tears trickling down his flushed cheeks as his shoulders shook with emotion. Across the room his cell phone lay scattered in pieces, a dark smudge on the otherwise pristine off-white paneling leaving little doubt as to how the device met its ultimate demise.

Coming to her senses, JJ gave herself a shake and closed the door, rushing to kneel by her friend's side. She reached out to touch him but stopped, afraid of his reaction even though wanted desperately to offer some measure of comfort. Instead she opened her mouth to speak again only to find the words wouldn't come out.

Sensing her at his side, Reid slowly lifted his head and looked at her with pained, red-rimmed eyes. His breath hitched when he tried to speak through the tears and it took nearly a full minute before he could manage to force anything past the lump in his throat, voice husky and barely audible.

"My… my mom. JJ, she- something's wrong. I told you, that morning, that I had to… I had to deal with some stuff with her, and-" he had to stop when another sob threatened to choke him, breathing through the interruption then flashing her a tiny, sardonic smile. "And I'm not dealing with it very well."

JJ said nothing, words feeling hopelessly inadequate. Throwing caution to the wind she settled herself beside him and snaked an arm around his thin shoulders. All thoughts of Emily, of lies and deception and fights and 'family dinner' fled from her mind when Reid relaxed into her touch, once again allowing her to comfort him in his moment of grief. This time, though, they could both feel the absence of her previous pretenses and nothing remained between them but the mutual trust and understanding of an enduring friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the cheeseball ending. :-)

I seem to remember reading that Reid was going to be having family issues this season, so the moment I heard that line in the beginning of the episode I knew it had to mean _something_. If they weren't going to use it, then it's fair game.

Oh, and fair warning: I am currently cooking up another 'Proof' inspired one-shot that should be a different take on another popular theme from the episode. That is, if anyone is interested...


End file.
